Couldn't go that Far
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Neither of them could go that far...yet. But one of them would sometime. The question was who would get her to fall in love with them first. Doc/Ahim/Gai


Couldn't go that Far

Author Note: Ah Episode 46…good times, good times. :D I love how Gai and Doc just fell over with their heads in Ahim's lap…LOL. Too funny, and TOO FREAKING ADORABLE FOR WORDS! Y' know what that inspired? LOVE TRIANGLE! :D

Time for me to make this showy!

_XXXXXX_

Looking back on it…what Doc and Gai had done to Ahim…it was so embarrassing.

"_Ugh!" Ahim cried out as she hit by her so called friends, thrown to her knees. _

"_Now's our chance!" the two exclaimed, starting for her head with their weapons. _

_Suddenly, they realized what they were about to do. They wavered, trying to hold back their weapons. _

"_You need not to hold back," she spoke weakly, putting it on the line. _

"_Wait…are you saying?" Doc was fighting the darkness in his heart, "there's…no way I could cut you." _

"_Yeah…" Gai winced under his helmet, and both of them finally broke through and regained their senses. _

_They lost their costumes as they both fell over, their heads in Ahim's lap. She smiled at them, relieved and joyful her plan had worked. She stroked some of Doc's blonde hair and placed at hand on Gai's shoulder. _

"_Welcome back," she smiled weakly. _

Gai banged his head once more against the mast of the crows' nest. This was kind of his punishment on himself, for every betraying the team, fighting Doc…and almost killing Ahim. How could he _do that_? He was so _STUPID! _

_BANG! _

"Gai-san?" a small voice spoke and was followed by a gasp, "Gai-san!" He was suddenly being led down from the crow nest, two gentle but firm hands on his shoulders to usher him along.

"Ahim-san…" he slurred, a little dizzy now.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the couch as she looked at his head. A couple of bumps were now present, but other than he was alright.

"How could you do such a thing?" she chided him gently, "and to yourself? What is wrong?"

"I feel horrible," he confessed, not wanting to lie…not to her, "about what I did earlier. I could have really hurt you…I feel like a monster. Cominsai."

"Gai-san, you have already been forgiven by mina…and me," she tilted up his chin so he could look her in the eyes, "it was not your fault and I do not blame you. It is alright…I believed in you two, and proved that was the right choice."

His eyes were started to get bleary, "Demo…"

"Gai-san…" she wrapped her arms around him, and he rested his head on her chest, a few tears slipping down his cheeks and onto her chest.

And she hummed a little lullaby until he fell asleep.

**The next morning… **

"Finally!" Marvelous was none too pleased about breakfast running behind, so it was good thing Gai got in there and cooked up some eggs and bacon. Ahim looked around as she sat down at the table.

"Has anyone seen Hakasae?" she inquired, blinking at her companions, who were all eating hungrily.

She didn't ever get a response.

Sighing and wringing her hands together, knowing something was wrong, the ex-princess headed for his quarters. She knocked softly on his green door, and she heard a little squeak emerge from inside.

"Who is it?" As if he didn't know it could only be one of two people, since Luka, Joe, and Marvelous didn't know what knocking was.

"It is me," she replied, "may I enter?" She heard rustling on the other side of the door and him..._whimpering_?

"Uh….I'm not home right now," he was struggling to keep his shaking voice to sound like a machine, "leave a message…beep."

"Hakasae…" she was very concerned for this strange behavior, and a tint of fear was dabbed on her voice. She heard a sigh and then him telling her to come in.

When she did so, she didn't see anyone at first. Then she saw a little piece of his green jacket…under the bed. Kneeling down, she tugged at it, and moments later, a pair of big eyes was looking at her.

"Hakasae…why are you under your bed?" she inquired, figuring that something had given him a fright.

"Um…" he scooted back until she couldn't see him, and she got down on her hands and knees, wiggling after him.

There was a startled scream from him when she did, too.

"Doc-san…" she reached to place a hand on his shoulder, "you can talk to me about anything. You do know this, neh?"

"Hai…" his voice quavered, "I didn't…want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be?" she smiled through the darkness, inching a little closer to put an arm around his shoulders.

"For what…I did to you," he sounded a lot like Gai now, "I'm so sorry…"

"Stop being sorry," she just shook her head, "we all have a strong, special friendship. I knew you and Gai-san would never hurt me."

Tears splashed onto the timid man's cheeks as he nodded shakily. Taking his head, she helped him out from under the bed and dusted herself off, then doing the same to his clothes. Reaching up, she wiped away a couple of tears and sat him down on the bed edge.

"It is alright…" she pulled him into a hug, "I promise, it is alright." He pulled her to himself, sniffing and breathing the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"Ahim-san? Dr. Don?" Gai's voice made both of them look up, and Gokai Silver's face fell to the floor.

"Gai-san?" she raised her eyebrows, "what is wrong?" She left her hug with Doc and went to hold his hands and look in his eyes.

"I was just making sure you were okay…" he shied a little, and she smiled, giving him a hug, and he accepted.

He sent a little smirk toward Doc, who rolled his eyes and narrowed them. Neither of them could go as far to kiss her yet. But one of them would go that far. It was only a matter of time to see who got her to like more first.


End file.
